


Little Bit More

by fallenangel_910



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel_910/pseuds/fallenangel_910
Summary: Hokuto had a bad day.





	Little Bit More

Taiga was sitting at one of sofa in the waiting room when someone silently came. He took a glance and look who's coming, just a second before he focusing back at magazine he read since before.

Long silent.

The said guy just pack his stuff, before sat a far then let a sigh came from his mouth.

Taiga frowned.

It's really rare to have situation like this. I mean, it's Hokuto. Enter the waiting room even he knew just Taiga there. Usually, if he knew just Taiga who in the room he will just closed the door and walk away. Won't be in an awkward situation for being alone with Taiga in the one room.

Taiga took a glance again, Hokuto just sat there, his face look troubled. Just... If he so troubled being here, why he just not left already?

The latter then checking his phone, let another sigh. Before threw his phone to table in front of him. A grumble can be heard even from Taiga seat. And when Hokuto lifted his head, his gaze accidentally met with Taiga. Before he looked away. Keep another long silent.

 

"Is... Everything okay?" that's Taiga who started. It just getting his nerve to look Hokuto like this. Well, though you always know when Hokuto has a bad mood, Taiga somehow can't stop himself for being worried.

Still a long silent from Hokuto. Taiga almost gave up but he found himself asking more instead, "Is it uni?" he asked.

A silent before Hokuto nods. Now lowering his head and just looked down. The guy just lifted up his head again when he feel a presence besides him.

It's Taiga. Sat close by him for the reason he doesn't know.

And due to his shock, Taiga stretch his arm, before pull his closer and hug him. Make Hokuto lean his head to his shoulder. "What is it?" Hokuto mumbled in confuse.

 

"It's okay. You will be okay." Taiga whispered. Hokuto bite his lower lips. Just why... Why he feel like being comforted by Taiga right now. And all of people, it's Taiga. But... He can't denied it that he feel comfortable at Taiga hug. That he suddenly believed that he'll be okay when the latter said it. And he feel... So calm at his hug.

Hokuto's hands reached Taiga, bring him closer and buried his face to the crook of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry. Just a bit more..." he whispered.

 

[ Fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first sixtones fic! My english is kind of bad so I'm sorry if there's so many mistake.


End file.
